Using molecular biology, hormone levels and responses and other clinical diagnostic studies, aspects of pathophysiology of abnormal sexual differentiation are being defined. For example, studies in molecular genetics have shown that some patients with Turner syndrome may have portions of the X chromosome (the sex determining region) and this may be related to abnormal virilization and tumor development.